


Merry Dick-mas

by CS_impala67



Series: 25 Days of Destiel Christmas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Dick Pics, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, NSFW Art, Sexting, Texting, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: When Cas accidently texts Dean a dick pic that he meant to send to someone else, well, as they say, accidents don't just happen accidentally...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 25 Days of Destiel Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037073
Comments: 20
Kudos: 179





	Merry Dick-mas

**Author's Note:**

> On the fourth day of Destiel Christmas my fanfic muse sent to me- an accidental dick pic and some sexting-fa la la la la la la la la
> 
> *********  
> I had so much fun with this texting app!!! lol


End file.
